A variety of different types of pipe machining apparatuses exist to perform various machining processes on pipes. One such process includes cutting pipes. Large diameter pipes may be cut with a split frame pipe machining apparatus, which includes two frame halves that surround the pipe from respective sides and are coupled together around the pipe. Such a pipe cutter includes a tool or cutting device that encircles the pipe and moves toward the pipe in small increments during the cutting process in order to slowly cut into the pipe. Eventually, after many small increments of adjustment toward the pipe, the pipe will be completely cut.
Existing pipe cutting apparatuses may be large in size and have large profiles or thicknesses, thereby limiting the environments in which the pipe cutting apparatuses may be utilized. Moreover, existing pipe cutting apparatuses may not be used in environments having low clearance or small spaces between adjacent pipes.
Furthermore, the frame sections of a split frame pipe machining apparatus may be large, heavy components, thereby making it difficult to separate the frame sections. Components used to couple and align the frame sections may be damaged when separating or assembling the frame sections.
Split frame pipe machining apparatuses may also be weak at the parting lines due to the presence of the parting line and the absence of structural support.